Magnus de Bergerac
by Shi-Toyu
Summary: The MI Story with a Cyrano do Bergerac twist! Magnus has hidden his feelings from Alec for years...but now he has to help Sebastion win the eldest Lightwood child over. What shall arise? MALEC Real Sebastion, not fake. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone! This is my first Mortal Intruments fic but I hope you all like it!

I know this is really short but I'll try and get the first chapter out soon!

DISCLAIMER: *rifles through paperwork* DAMNIT! I can't find the contract where I bought the rights to MI from Cassandra Claire! Darn! Guess everything still belongs to her!

Magnus de Bergerac

Prologue

Magnus Bane had worked with the Lightwood family many times over the years. He was, after all, the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Their eldest son, Alec, had caught his eye early on, possessing all the characteristics to make himself utterly adorable. The boy was timid and shy, but fierce in combat. Magnus had been fortunate enough to catch a few glimpses of training on several occasions. He had a natural grace that sent shivers up the warlock's spine…and down to other places.

Magnus never let his attraction for the boy affect his work with the Lightwoods. He continued servicing the family watching Alec grow and keeping his feelings hidden. He knew a relationship between a downworlder and a shadowhunter would never be accepted, much less one between two males. Besides, he couldn't even be sure the boy was gay.

No. Magnus was content to just watch the eldest Lightwood child. He never showed interests in dating, turning away any who approached. There was no one for Magnus to get jealous of. It was a good arrangement.

True, he would sometimes sink into himself for hours on end, thinking of the boy and wishing things were different. However, he lived with it easily enough. Magnus had been around for 800 years and he knew better than to drown himself in his emotions. He was smarter than that.

It was just that sometimes he…couldn't help it.

Never, though, did he even consider telling Alec Lightwood of his feelings. Instead, even though it was irrational, he tried to find other outlets, channeling his emotions for Alec elsewhere.

Sometimes it was work or learning a new spell, throwing an ostentatious party or occasionally even one night stands. Nothing worked, though, he always maintained that burning whenever he saw or thought of Alec.

The warlock figured it would go on until the boy met his most likely premature death. Something similar had happened with a girl back in the Colonial Era, if Magnus remembered correctly. Poor girl got run over by a horse and buggy.

But then something unexpected happened. It was one of those things that Magnus hated most. Life through his a rather nasty curveball, a curveball named Sebastian.

There it is! I hope you enjoy this and whatever else I post in the future! Check out my profile for stories from Naruto and Alice in Wonderland! (And soon Harry Potter)

RATE AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 1 for real this time

Woo! Well, this is impressive, you guys! I've ACTUALLY managed to stay on target with one of my deadlines! *celebrates* I don't think this has ever happened before! Woah! *rediculously proud of myself* Anyway, I think this shows that I REALLY need to get a life...or maybe just get rid of what little life I have so I have more time to write...hmm...an interestiong idea...BTW, there are some minor spelling errors in here because, like the genious I am, I neglected to run spell check. However, they are minor and will most likely be over looked...hopefully. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Ok, let's get real here, I obviously don't own Magnus Bane as he is a real person and if I DID own him, I would probably have a caniption fit from happiness. Nor do I own anything else to do with the MI series. That's Cassandra Claire...or more likely her publisher...

Chapter 1

Magnus added an extra swipe of eyeliner and checked his spiked hair in the hallway mirror as he headed out the door to his apartment. He had to look his best if he was going to the Lightwood's. Sure, he might not even get to see the ever adorable Alec, but it never hurt to be prepared.

Maryse had called him to come over at this ungodly hour of 8 o'clock, Magnus normally never even considered getting up before 11, to open a portal to Idris. Oh, the things he did for love. Apparently the son of one of her old friends was coming to stay at the Institute. The High Warlock shook his head as he thought of how the shadowhunter family seemed to have a way of picking up children. The boy coming to stay was apparently some sort of prodigy who was being stationed to keep an eye on downworlders in the Big Apple.

Magnus snorted at the thought, the kid was in for one hell of a time. New Yorker downworlders had a funny sense of humor. They'd gotten rid of the last three shadowhunter representatives in quick succession. The poor kid was probably under the impression that his new job was some huge honor. Magnus would give him a week, tops, before he was running back home with his tail between his legs.

To be fair, though, the nephilim brought it upon themselves. Their 'holier-than-thou' attitude had a way of irking their downworlder counterparts. The High Warlock shrugged off his thoughts as he approached the impressive front of the Institute. The rising towers cast long shadows on the street out front, though the passing mundanes remained oblivious.

A quick ride up the rickety elevator brought the glitter man into contact with the Institute's resident feline, Church.

"Dear, sir, it's a pleasure to see you again. Might you be kind enough to guide me to Maryse?"

The warlock earned himself a scathing look but a guide none the less. Who ever said flattery got you no where? Mayse was waiting for him in the large study. She greeted his tersely, all business as usual.

"Sebastian's ready to go whenever you are. We want to get this taken care of quickly so we can get him settled into his new position."

"Of course. This won't take long."

It took the powerful warlock only a few quick minutes to set up the portal, he was a professional, after all.

"Ready to go."

A quick fire message later a tall, black-haired young man stepped through the portal and into the room. His long, dark blue coat billowed behind him as the scanned the room in a slightly calculating manner. Magnus noted his classically good looks and slender-yet-muscular build. The boy turned to Maryse and held out a hand.

"You must be Mrs. Lightwood. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well."

After shaking the imposing woman's hand without batting an eye, the black-haired boy turned to Magnus, slight curiosity in his eyes and an obnoxious smirk on his lips. The warlock narrowed his eyes at the boy but smiled confidently none the less. Whipping out a business card, he presented it to the newby.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Let me know if there's anything you need of the…magical persuation. I'm the best, after all. Potions, spells, portals, I can do it whatever."

Hey, a customer was a customer, even if they were a stuck-up shadowhunter. Sebastian took the card, but not without a condescending glare at the warlock's glittery, painted nails.

"I'll keep you in mind."

"Alright the, Magnus, I'll deposit the payment in your account. That will be all we need you for at this time. You can go."

The High Warlock kept his displeasure from his face as he swept from the room, but scowled darkly once he was in the corrodor. He didn't particularly appreciate being dismissed like a servant. Magnus Bane was NO ONE'S servant. And Sebastian's haughty manner didn't exactly brighten his mood. Stuck up prick. He'd have to let the other downworlder's on the area know they were in for dealing with a real prick.

Magnus was so busy muttering darkly to himself that he didn't pay much attention to where he was going and didn't see the door opening in front of him until it smacked him right in the face.

"Ugh!"

"Oh, my God! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Magnus blinked his eyes a couple times to see the object of his undying affections.

"Alec…"

The eldest Lightwood looked flustered and concerned.

"I'm really sorry, Magnus! I didn't know you were there!"

"Alec! Alec! It's fine, really."

Cute as it was when Alec got flustered, Magnus doubted it was good for his health. Still, it was nice to know that the boy still had yet to be infected by the shadowhunter notion that downworlders should be disregarded as filth except when something was needed from them.

"What're you doing here, anyway?"

"Opening a portal to Idris. You know, same old same old."

"Oh, yeah. Sebastian was supposed to arrive today. Are you coming or going?"

"Going. Sebastian is in the study with your mother."

"Cool! It's going to be great getting to train with him! Jace is ecstatic about it."

Magnus 'hmm'ed, not totally happy about Alec's enthusiasm to meet the obnoxious new arrival.

"So what'd you think of him? What's he like?"

Magnus resisted the urge to tell him Sebastian was a stuck up little prick who needed to get the stick out of his ass.

"We didn't talk much. He has to get settled into his responsibilities and all that. There wasn't much time for proper greetings. Besides, I've got work, too."

Alec seemed to notice his annoyance and, of course, completely misinterpreted it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You've probably got stuff to do! I know your job is super busy and here I am just chatting away. Sorry for keeping you wrapped up! I'll let you get back to work!"

He scurried off down the hall before Magnus could stop and correct him. The warlock instead just smirked at his retreating back. The glitter drenched mad wouldn't mind having Alec wrap him up ANYTIME. The boy had a point, though. He did need to get back to work, bills to pay and all that. Might as well make use of the morning he was now up for.

Sighing, the warlock proceeded down the hall to the rickety elevator, he already knew his day was going to be long, boring, and annoying to have to deal with.

Well, there you go! Hope you liked it!

REVIEW!

Flames will be used to warm my toes since it's snowing outside and I can't get out of the house. WOO! (no, seriously, send some flames my toes are FREEZING!)


	3. Chapter 2

Ok, guys, here's the new chapter! Can you believe I actually got it out in five days? I can't. Hopefully this pattern will continue.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or Cyrano de Bergerac...though I am interested in finding out how much the rights are so that I CAN...

Chapter 2

Magnus sighed and flopped down heavily on his fluffy pink couch, allowing the soft material to work its magic on his tired muscles. Magic was hard work, despite the common misconception. As predicted, his day had been incredibly dull. Client after client had come seeking his assistance on pointless matters. The only client who had mildly interested Magnus was a werewolf girl names Maia.

She's found out that her boyfriend was cheating on her and was feeling vindictive. She'd come seeking a powder or potion that would make his penis shrivel. The High Warlock suggested another potion that would instead make him believe that he was turning into a vampire. The effects were all hallucinogenic, so Maia didn't have to worry about getting in trouble for any lasting effects…besides the trauma, of course.

The werewolf girl was more than happy with the idea. Luckily Magnus had some on hand. After all, you never knew when one might need to enact some quick revenge. Maia paid for the potion in full, up front, in cash. Needless to say, Magnus was able to sincerely tell her to come back anytime. He made a mental note to remember her the next time he threw a party.

Alas, that had been only one small piece of happiness in a long stream of irritations.

Snapping his fingers, the black-haired man turned on his surround sound stereo. The soothing melodies of the foreign artist DiscoBitch permeated the room as Magnus settled back to relax. He had to admit, that girl had a way with words. Hopefully he wouldn't have any interruptions for at least 15 to 20 minutes.

Just as his shoulders were beginning to lose their tension, however, the obnoxious sound of his doorbell cut through the peaceful air of his apartment. Growling audibly, Magnus cut off the music with a wave of his hand and stormed to the door.

"This had better be really fucking important!"

The tall man ripped open his door…and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Sebastian?"

The shadowhunter looked distinctly nervous and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Umm…Hey…Look, can I come in?"

Magnus suppressed a groan of annoyance and stepped aside to let the boy past. Sometimes he really despised being open for business 24 hours a day. Leading Sebastian into the living room, the warlock resumed his lounging position on the couch and left the other to take a seat in one of the plush chairs nearby.

"So, tell me, what can my magnificent self do for you? Let's keep this quick, I'd like to get back to what I was doing before you arrived."

Sebastian's answer was hurried and not at all what the sparkly man expected.

"I need a love potion."

One glittered eyebrow went up as Magnus turned to look at him.

"While I am quite interested to hear why you need it, I'm afraid I can't help you. Love potions don't exist, you know. I have several different infatuation potions but you really don't want to get involved with those. They're nasty things and they always backfire. Now, tell me who it is that has you so deliciously desperate."

The truth was that Magnus really did want to know who could ruffle this guy's feathers so much. He's seemed like such a tight ass before. Now he avoided the warlock's eyes.

"After you left, Maryse introduced me to her kids…"

This time Magnus didn't try to suppress his groan.

"You like Izzy. I should've known. Listen, kid, you don't need a love potion for that. Just show a bit of interest and she'll be all over it. Isabelle's a great girl, but…well, you know."

"N-no! It's not like that!" Sebastian had jumped up from his seat. "It's not-I-No! I…I like Alec!"

Magnus froze.

"You WHAT?"

Sebastian drew himself up proudly, obviously thinking Magnus's reaction was from disgust or something instead of shock.

"I like Alec. I think he is absolutely adorable. I thought you would be understanding, seeing as you're gay and all."

That cold, condescending look was back. Magnus stood slowly and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll be right back."

When the warlock reappeared, he had two glasses in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other. He sat back down on the couch and poured them each a drink.

"Here. I think we both need this." He took a long swig before fixing his gaze on Sebastian. "So, let me make sure I've got this right. You are a shadowhunter protégé who is secretly gay and crushing on Alec Lightwood only a couple hours after meeting him…Why do you need a love potion? Why not just wow him with your awesome shadowhunting skills? It is my understanding that such is the usual wooing method of your race."

Sebastian scoffed, taking a healthy gulp of the alcohol himself.

"Oh, please. I've only barely met the boy and I know it's going to take more than that! He's intelligent and sweet! He's going to want to talk about things and I won't be able to! He's going to want beautiful words about love and adoration. I can't do that!"

"Why not? You claim you feel the emotions. You're a protégé, aren't you? I thought you were supposed to be exceptionally good at everything." He eyed the boys slightly drab wardrobe. "Though, I suppose, that description has some flaws…"

Ignoring Magnus's last comment, Sebastian downed the last of the alcohol in his glass and buried his face in his hands.

"Sure. If it involves fighting, I can do it no problem. I can trash talk with the best…but LOVE…That's over my head. Every time I try to talk to someone I like, I start stuttering and tripping all over myself. I can't think of anything half-way intelligent to say and I look like a total idiot. I can recite poems and stuff if I memorize them, but I just can't come up with anything on my own!"

As the shadowhunter spoke, an idea came to Magnus, a crazy, stupid, incredible idea.

"Sebastian, I think I may have a solution to our problem here. But you'll have to be willing to work with me."

Sebastian's head snapped up.

"Of course! Anything!"

"We must combine ourselves to get Alec." A look of confusion passed over Sebastian's face. "Think about it. You have the shadowhunting skills, the looks, and the status to be a proper suitor. I have the knowledge of love, seduction, courting, and fashion to make him want you, not to mention my many connections. Together, Alec would not stand a chance against us!"

"Why would you want to do that?"

Magnus had to think fast at that one. He couldn't say that making Alec fall for Sebastian would be the closest he would ever come to getting Alec to love him.

"It's the challenge. Just think, as a warlock, I can get almost anything done with a potion or even just a snap of my fingers. This, however, is a task that must be accomplished without any magic effecting the target; Alec. It sends shivers down my spine!"

Sebastian nodded hesitantly, apparently buying his story.

"So…what do I do first?"

After Sebastian left with instructions not to engage Alec and to return to Magnus's apartment at 6 pm the next day, the high Warlock sagged against his door and pulled out his cell. Dialing a familiar number, he held the phone to his ear. The line rang several times before an irritated female voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Veronica…"

"Oh, Magnus, it's you." The irritation dropped from her tone. "You sound like shit."

"Thanks, love, that's just what I needed to hear."

"No problem, that's what best friends are for, keeping you grounded. And let me tell you, Mags, that has not been an easy task for me."

A chuckle slipped past the man's lips.

"Listen, Veronica, are you available? I need a Girl's Night; mani-pedi's, ice cream, and LOTS of alcohol. Please?"

"Oh, Magnus…what'd you do this time? I'll be over in 30…and I'll bring the chocolate and movies."

"You're a doll, Veronica."

"I know. You can get me some of that new Peacocky lipstick by MAC to say thanks."

"You got it, love."

There you go! I hope you enjoyed it.

Just to note, Veronica, who is playing the part of Le Bret in this story, is based on CityOfBonesLuver123. She wrote one of the first Malec stories I ever read and really inspired me to actually right a Malec story of my own. So this is her payment!

REVIEW!...or I'll start leaving horrible cliffhangers...


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR"S NOTE:

I'm so sorry, everyone! I'm having a lot of issues writing the next chapter, which has interactions between Magnus and Alec. Honestly, my big issue is that this story is just so far off from Magnus's personality that I have to grind out the writing. THis storyline just isn't working well. But I can't change it while keeping with the storyline of Cyrano de Bergerac.

There are a couple options here. I can A) just stop the story. B) Put it up for adoption or C) just suck it up and write it anyway. If I continue to write this story, I will also post my other Malec story (Blackmail) and my 100 Malec one-shot challenge that I recently started, but haven't posted yet.

I leave the decision up to you, my readers, because I don't want to disappoint anyone. If you would like me to continue the story then just let me know and I will. And I will try and make it as awesome as I possibly can. I just hate making Magnus so insecure...it's wierd...

Let me know what you want!


End file.
